


Where there is darkness there is light

by Sjokoladebrus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Master of Death Harry Potter, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21536353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sjokoladebrus/pseuds/Sjokoladebrus
Summary: Harry didn't know how it happened. He had just come back from his second year at Hogwarts. Then it all went wrong!!!Now he's in America and stuck without a way back.
Kudos: 14





	Where there is darkness there is light

The train stopped and harry stod up so he could get the truck down. He was ready, having changed clothes to muggle clothes a few minutes before the train reached its final destination, England.  
Harry opened the door and walked off the train. There were many people all around making it hard to know where to go. At one place was Ron and the Weasleys hugging or Molly Weasley hugging Ron as he got more red for the longer the hug lasted. Harry couldn't stop the feeling of a deep longing as he looked at them. Harry chose instead to concentrate to find the portal to the platform. He looked around for the portal to platform number Nine and three-quarters where his uncle was supposed to be.  
After finding the platform harry used the next ten minutes to push around people to get to the portal to the platform, as harry reached the platform Harry couldn't stop the whimper from coming out. His relatives were going to be mad that he used so much time instead of being ready.  
He looked up and walked through the portal.

**Author's Note:**

> It is one of my first fanfictions. I don't think that it will be very long nor do I think that it won't be wrong somewhere. I also haven't seen the walking dead so I may have done something wrong.


End file.
